


Don't Close Your Eyes

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Don't Close Your Eyes, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic inspired by the song of the same title by Keith Whitley.<br/>"I know you loved him a long time ago. Even now in my arms, you still want him I know. But darling this time, let your memories die. When you hold me tonight, don't close your eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Close Your Eyes

**Don't Close Your Eyes**

_I was listening to music this morning while playing Skyrim (instead of working on my other stories :p) ) and I was inspired to write this short by the song this fic is named after. That being said, I did do some work on one of the chapters after doing this, so fret not.  
_

I'm a fool and I know it, but I just can't give up the hope that someday she see me and how much I love her. I love her so much, but she loves him. A love from a long time ago. As I hold her in my arms at night I know she wants him.

We lie in bed this moment, looking into each others' faces and I see the sadness in her eyes that she tries to hide from me. I'm just a replacement for the one she can't have and I know what she will do once we start. For once, just once, I wish she wouldn't close her eyes. That she won't pretend I am him in some fantasy. Just let yesterday go and forget him. Get him out her mind. Hold me tight when we make love.

I place soft, delicate kisses on her skin as I prepare her, trying to demonstrate with each touch how much I love her. Let it be me tonight. Don't close your eyes. I withdraw my fingers and sheathe myself inside her. Looking down at her, I smile and my eyes sparkle to see her looking back at me with half-lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed. I lock her in a passionate kiss, my silver spilling over my shoulder to form a curtain around us as I start to slowly shift my weight. I take her arousal in one hand and pump in time to my thrusts. The other hand, I let wander in her beautiful red hair. She held on tightly to me as we began. Tonight was the night. My wish had come true it seemed.

I move from her lips to her neck. "I love you," I murmur between kisses along with other words of love, whispering sweet nothings to her. My heart falls as she loosens her grip on me and let's go. I raise my head to look at her. She had closed her eyes.

What a great fool I am.


End file.
